


【9900/金辉映/姜澯熙】甜性涩爱之‘性’

by Spectatorss



Category: 9900
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectatorss/pseuds/Spectatorss
Kudos: 5





	【9900/金辉映/姜澯熙】甜性涩爱之‘性’

姜澯熙又一次在PC房之战赢过金辉映以后，在金辉映嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂人的间隙抬眼瞧了瞧外面。外面的黑浓的已经看不清其他颜色，姜澯熙把手机从兜里扯出来摁开看了一眼

——11：25

他看了看身边闹脾气握着拳头不愿意看他的金辉映，拍了拍对方肩膀

“走了“

“不是还剩35分钟吗“

金辉映左右扯动着鼠标

“下一局绝对赢你“

姜澯熙站起身从上方往下看金辉映，边看边穿搭在椅背上的羽绒服。金辉映还是有点不愿动，听着姜澯熙细细簌簌的声音拄着脑袋回头看。他们对视了片刻金辉映以第203次的失败开始套自己的羽绒坎肩。  
他别别扭扭的不想承认自己的妥协，嘴里像模像样的打了个哈欠

“好困“

姜澯熙等着他拿上半瓶没喝完的饮料，两个人踏进了路灯的光里。周围的店大多数已经关了，金辉映觉得肚子都点饿，就稍稍提议了一下要不要去便利店买点粮食。可是姜澯熙比较不挑

“回去煮拉面吧！“

“今晚路云哥不在家，你煮？“

姜澯熙凝滞了片刻，乖乖领头进了便利店。

其实两个人也没买多少，但是姜澯熙站在酸奶面前纠结了一会，最后金辉映把酸奶的三个口味都拿上了以后在结账处掏出了卡。姜澯熙还觉得有点感动，结果定睛一看是公司的卡，就开始可惜自己在柜子前面浪费的时间。  
姜澯熙叼着酸奶，金辉映叼着冰淇凌，两个人进家门的时候才想起来哥哥们都回家了。本来一开始金辉映也想晚上一放假就回去，但是姜澯熙卡住他

“去pc房？“

“嗯“

有的时候金辉映看着姜澯熙说都不说一声就直冲冲的大开着自己的房门摔在自己床上的样子会感叹一下“这小子“，他走进去把门关上，看见姜澯熙从这边滚到那边，随手扯过太阳哥的日语书翻了两下就扔到了地板上。然后又折折腾腾的爬起来去看金辉映新买的首饰。

他也坐在了床边，扽着姜澯熙衣服下摆把人给拽了回来，然后和姜澯熙头对脚的并排躺着，从裤兜掏出手机滑了滑今天的naver首页。姜澯熙的脚在动，但他懒得管姜澯熙要做什么。

姜澯熙把腿抬到了他两腿中间，金辉映感觉有点沉，就挪挪想要摆脱对方的压制。下一秒他就不敢动弹了。姜澯熙穿着袜子的脚，精准的触到了他的下体。金辉映浑身开始僵硬。隔着一侧袜子，一层牛仔裤，还有一层内裤，但他好像感觉姜澯熙光着脚用拇指搔刮他的下体。

金辉映的手机掉在了胸口上，他对上姜澯熙的眼睛。

姜澯熙咧着嘴笑，脚丫可没有他的笑容那么纯情，从上到下，一前一后，来来回回，金辉映感觉燥热几乎以不清醒的速度燃烧着自己的下腹还有胸口，他感受到了下方抬头的趋势。

姜澯熙看着对方裤子从一个鼓包到撑的不行只花了十几秒的时间，停下了脚部的动作从对面爬了过来，他跪着低头含住金辉映的嘴唇吮吸了一下，又舔了舔，最后被金辉映的手捉住了下巴填进了舌头，他们吻着的嘴巴发出啧啧的声音，舌头缠绕的粘腻又煽情。

后来他们稍稍离开了对方，金辉映的两只手伸下去去解姜澯熙的裤拉链，脱得时候毫不费力因为姜澯熙的两只手也是他的盟友。姜澯熙的右手隔着牛仔裤拂过他的下体去解扣子的时候金辉映突然有一种冲动的难以自持。

他只释放了自己的下体就把姜澯熙的下身扒的精光，手指绕过姜澯熙的前部直接开始抚摸沟壑。他来来回回用指头尖搔刮，眼睛也没有闲下来找可以替代润滑剂的那种东西。

姜澯熙被他压了一会发现金辉映松开他去了柜子上，眼睛触及到金辉映手里拿着面膜就开始紧缩。果真金辉映撕开了面膜包装拿着过来直接把里面的精华一股脑倒在了姜澯熙的屁股上。姜澯熙感觉到粘腻湿滑的液体顺着他的沟壑流过下体最终滴到床单上，闭上了眼睛。金辉映的手指钻进了他的身体。

姜澯熙很软，从手指变成自己的下体金辉映根本没用多长时间，姜澯熙始终握着拳，金辉映侧躺着一只手扶着自己的阴茎往姜澯熙身体里送，另一只手去寻找了姜澯熙握紧的拳头，用力掰开和自己的五指缠绕在一起。

他们牵过太多次手，但没有哪一次是金辉映掌握了全部主动权的接近于强迫的让姜澯熙接受了自己。无论是手指还是身体。金辉映缓缓往上抽送了几下，伸长脖子去看姜澯熙的表情。发现对方紧闭着双眼一幅难耐的样子。又小心翼翼往上戳了戳，终于在戳到一个微微的突起时姜澯熙吸了一口气猛地睁开了眼睛。

金辉映固着姜澯熙的腰就开始鞭笞，他像一只刽子手，想要活生生的劈开姜澯熙的身体，动作又急又快，姜澯熙发出了和平常根本不能想象的尖叫，像是有人掐住了脖子，他的声音尖利深刻，有一点点的破音，金辉映没有睡过女人，但他感觉姜澯熙在这一时刻变成了他的女人。

后来他泄了一次，没有在姜澯熙体内，他扶着姜澯熙的肩想看看姜澯熙的状态，发现姜澯熙几乎已经软成了一团水，白色的t皱皱巴巴，包裹着喘息的身体，奶白色的腰悄悄抖动，抖得金辉映又硬了。他躺着把姜澯熙的两腿摆弄成跨坐在他身上的姿势，稍稍抬了一下腰把姜澯熙碍事的白t从对方头上拽了下来，扶着姜澯熙的大腿让姜澯熙把自己吃了进去。

姜澯熙几乎颤抖的无法自持，他稳不住自己，也断断续续的说不出什么话，来来回回只是无谓的呻吟，他的脑子被金辉映的下体连着神经搅成了糨糊，带的他自己也成了一团又白又粘腻的糨糊，被金辉映来来回回揉捏成团再扯开。

第二次金辉映做了很久，姜澯熙的头发已经完全被汗浸湿，挂在脸上挡着半张脸。金辉映上下动作凶狠的耸动，却手法温柔了给他头顶垫上枕头。金辉映的头发半长着淋到自己的胸膛上，眉毛浓密闭着眼看起来性感极了。姜澯熙听见一来一去发出“啪啪“的声音。背后是金辉映惺惺作态甜味十足的嘴唇。

第二天两个人谁都没有回家，傍晚姜澯熙起床的时候金辉映还在呼呼大睡，他看了看金辉映紧闭的双眼，下床第一件事就是把金辉映所有最爱用的那款面膜扔进了不可回收垃圾分类处。


End file.
